Black Scandal of The Band
by yusukeMenmaa
Summary: Matanya menatap nanar kearah wanita yang tergeletak lunglai diatas pangkuan sahabat karib nya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang obito menerjang kearah kakashi dengan brutal! Apa yang selanjut nya terjadi! .LEMON. pair: obitorin, kakarin, minarin. Gak jago bikin sumarry, so, just read it! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**ARDIEKA PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **Black Scandal of The Band**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Me!**

 **Warning: gajeness nista sumpaahh! Typos bermekaran(?) rated M. OOC. AU.**

 _ **Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**_

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

PART : OBITO

Hari itu ia mulai dengan wajah masam semasam buah lemon. Kantung mata nya terlihat makin menebal karena tadi malam ia hanya tidur sekitar 3 jam saja hanya untuk mengaransemen ulang lagu yang sudah ia buat dari 4 tahun lalu. Yahh… itu semua karena perminaan wanita tercinta nya, Nohara Rin.

Tanpa pria itu sadari, rival nya sekaligus sahabat dekat nya, Kakashi, tengah memperhatikan nya dari jauh seraya mengelus grip bass nya dari tadi, 'huuhh.. datang terlambat lagi, emang nya ini studio punya bapak moyang nya apah..?!' rutuk kakashi kesal.

Karena merasakan aura bête menguar dari sobat karib sekaligus rival dari kecil nya itu, ia langsung menengokkan kepala nya kearah pria itu sambil memperlihatkan muka kusut bin kucel nya dengan tatapan tajam yang ia paksakan. Yang diliat malah buang muka cuek sambil berdecih dibalik masker nya yang menutupi hamper separuh dari wajah nya itu. Oh iya, nama gue obito, uchiha obito. Gue seorang punggawa sekaligus vokalis plus gitaris di band gue, Black Scandal. Sudah 3 tahun gue bareng sohib gue ngejalanin band ini dengan penuh cinta, keringat, dan air mata. Berharap suatu saat bakalan jadi band terkenal se jepang.

Di band ini ada juga Nohara rin, Namikaze Minato, dan Kakashi . rin main keyboard, Kakashi main bass, Minato main drum, dan gue vokalis rangkap gitaris yang paling ca'em se konoha.#hueekk

Udah lama mereka jadi temen gue, tapi buat Nohara Rin, gue baru kenal dia pas jadi mahasiswa di kelas abadi, alias jurusan kedokteran. Emang dasar gue aja yang bebel, makanya gak lulus lulus. Kalo tiga orang biji beruk itu mah, udah kenal gue dari SMA dulu, nah kalo minato, dia senpai gua dari junior high di konoha. Oke, balik ke tema, dengan gontai ku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki studio rekaman itu, sudah pasti sadar kalau didalam sana pasti sudah ada si orang orangan sawah itu yang lagi ngelus ngelus bass nya,abis deh kena ceramah dari minato ntar.

Dan bener aja, saat kubuka pintu studio itu, sudah telihat muka cemberut nya, dan minato yang sedang merokok di pinggir jendela, mungkin ia sedang tak focus, kesempatan nih, deketin ahh.

"yo! Ngapa lo mendung sendirian?"

"waahh.. berani bener lu dateng telat trus negor gua begitu?"

"haha.. banyak nyawa lu nyet?!"

"diem lu beruk! Map dahh, gua telat, eh, tapi beralasan loh,"

"iyee, alasan lo itulah yang bakal menentukan eksekusi lo entar, hahaha.."

"diem lo! Udah, cepetan, apa alesan lo dateng telat? Knapa gini hari lo baru munculin batang idung lo?"

"iye-iye, nih, jreng jreeenng…" sambil menggibrikkan secarik kertas lusuh di depan muka minato, ia keluarkan cengiran degil khas milik nya,

"apaan nih? Daftar riwayat idup lo?"

"sialan! Emang gua mau nglamar kerja apa?"

"huuhh.. paling paling aransemen ulang lagu kemaren yang gagal di publish itu,"

"wooy! Bangke lo, kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan yak!?"

"lah? Emang bener kan?"

"udahh laahh, coba mana sini liaat, banyak bacot lo bdua,"

"hiii… sereem amat aura lo hari ini? Knapa sih lo?"

"psstt!"

"apa?"

"sini bego!"

"apaan sih lu?!"

"do'I lagi bingung bego!"

"bingung knapa?"

"bokin nya, kushina, bunting!"

"ama dia kan?"

"ya iyalah!"

"trus kanape bingung dia? Bukan nya harus nya seneng?"

"otak lo brapa mili sih ukuran nya?"

"dih, sialan lu! Emang ada yang salah sama omongan gua?"

"ya iyalah! Do'I kan sama ama kita, mahasiswa! Punya duit darimana dia buat ngawinin anak orang? Apalagi kan kushina anak orang kaya men, do'I sadar dirilah, gak kayak lo!?"

"dih sialan lu! Bangke lu-"

"udah ngegosipin gue nya? Bangke lu bdua, bukan nya bantuin nyariin solusi, malah gosipin gua bgitu,"

"maap mas bro, kita gad a maksud bgtu, kan gak enak kalo langsung tembusin masalah pribadi lo bgtu, ya gak?"

"yupp"

"trus?"

"ohayou minna…"

"ohayou rin-koi…"

"heh! Dia itu bukan cewe lo, jangan seenak nya nambahin suffiks koi gitu dong!"

"ciee.. orang gila marah!"

"parah lu kakashi, dia bukan orang gila, tapi skizo! Hahaha…"

"sama aja itu bangke!"

"iihh… udah udah, jangan pada berantem! Mending kita ngejam bareng buat manggung besok,"

"besok?"

"hu'um.."

"emang besok manggung dimana rin-koi…"

"diem lu bangke! Rusuh aja lu daritadi!"

"umn, minato senpai, besok aku udah dapet job manggung buat pensi di SMA kanuzu di kota Ame, bayaran nya lumayan, buat 4 lagu kita dapet 4 juta ryo, gimana?"

"waahh.. bagus tuh, kbeneran gua lagi butuh duit, lu emang kouhai gua yang paling berguna rin-chan"

"hee.. arigato senpai,"

~TBC~

Review minna..?

#puppyeyesnojutsu


	2. Chapter 2

**ARDIEKA PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **Black Scandal of The Band**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Me!**

 **Warning: gajeness nista sumpaahh! Typos bermekaran(?) rated M. OOC. AU.**

 _ **Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

PART : NAMIKAZE MINATO

"hee? Arigatou senpai"

Obito hanya menatap rin dengan tatapan gaje, yang dianggap sebagai tatapan mesum oleh kakashi. Sedangkan minato hanya magut magut gaje sambil nyengir, tapi dalam hati ia masih memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah nya sendiri. Betapa bodoh nya ia, sampai ia bisa menghamili anak orang. Tadi nya ia hanya berpikir untuk main main dengan wanita itu, status nya sama dengan rin, junior nya yang ada di kampus. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik dengan wanita itu, minato pun Cuma bisa garuk garuk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal itu. Kouhai nya yang satu itu memang selalu ada di dekat minato dimanapun ia berada, kecuali toilet tentunya. Jika ia mengingat kejadian hari itu, minato hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri, hujan lebat, rambut merah nya yang semerah tomat, tatapan lembut plus plus nya… ( nah loo..? )

Lalu sekelebat bayangan mantan sialan nya muncul kembali. Wanita jalang itu yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan hubungan nya dengan kushina. Hanya karena tak rela minato mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari nya. Wanita jalang it uterus terusan meneror melalui telfon dan bingkisan bingkisan aneh terhadap kushina. Tapi aneh nya, kouhai nya itu tampak tak perduli sama sekali terhadap tindakan kurang ajar mantan minato tersebut, malahan ia hanya menatap minato sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, 'asalkan kau bersama ku, tak perduli dunia mau mengapakan aku, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu minato kun', nah, dari situlah minato merasa bahwa, kushina adalah wanita yang sungguh sungguh tulus menyayangi nya lahir batin, tak perduli strata sosisal nya yang selalu dianggap rendah oleh orang banyak hanya karena ia adalah yatim piatu, ataupun, keluarga kushina yang notabene nya adalah orang paling terpandang se konoha. Memiliki kekayaan dan asset dimana mana. Yang selalu tak membiarkan putri penerus klan uzumaki tersebut lecet sedikitpun.

Sedangkan diri nya? Dia hanyalah anak band gembel dengan 2 ekor primata yang selalu berpenampilan tak lebih bagus dari nya, ohh, dan jangan lupa juga sang editional player yang juga gak kalah gak punya duit nya dibanding mereka. Zetsu. Kouhai yang selalu habis untuk mereka jahili semaunya tanpa ada rasa percaya diri untuk membalas mereka. Yah begitulah, dialah minato. Seorang namikaze minato, yang selalu menggelandang dalam hal cinta dan cari makan, bareng dua beruk kesayangan nya yang udah dia anggap seperti adik kandung yang tak pernah ia miliki. Hatake kakashi dan Uchiha obito. Yang selalu hadir dengan memberi keceriaan tanpa sebab, kemalasan tanpa sebab, dan kenistaan yang selalu berpenyebab(?).

Sampai hari itu tiba, kalau bisa dibilang berkah yah berkah, musibah yah enggak juga (?). hari dimana ia bertemu dengan uzumaki kushina, seorang putrid konglomerat dari klan uzumaki. Hari itu hujan lebat, selepas kelas terakhir nya minato bergegas membereskan buku buku nya yang berserakan di atas meja. Lalu segera lari secepat cepat nya menuju parkiran dimana motor kesayangan nya tengah terparkir bermandikan air hujan yang mengguyur nya dengan deras. Tiba-tiba sorot matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah menegadahkan wajah nya menantang deras nya hujan, rambut merah menyala nya lepek terguyur air hujan.' Wanita itu tampak nya seperti sedang menangis, ataukah itu hanya lelehan ir hujan?' inner minato menyeruak, lalu sedetik kemudian, "ah, bukan urusan ku,"

Tapi kemudian ia teliti lagi wanita didepan nya itu, ia tampak memegang sebuah, pistol..?

"WHAT THE F**K!" minato kaget setengah mati begitu mengetahui wanita itu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari dalam kantong tas nya lalu membuka mulut nya, dan menyelipkan moncong senjata itu kedalam rongga mulut nya tanpa mengubah posisi nya yang tengah menengadah menantang langit dengan wajah nya itu. Minato lantas segera berlari kearah wanita itu sembari melempar tas ransel nya kesembarang arah, lalu menubruk wanita itu saat ia sudah menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut. Dan disaat bersamaan, minato mencoba merebut pistol itu dari tangan wanita itu, tanpa pikr panjang ia melempar pistol itu ke sungai yang kebetulan ada di depan mereka sekarang terduduk.

"K-KAU S-SUDAH GILA YA!?" minato berteriak histeris didepan gadis itu, tapi gadis yang diteriaki itu sama sekali tak bergeming mendengar teriakan minato yang menggelegar itu, tatapan nya kosong, ia hanya menatap aliran sungai yang ada didepan mereka dengan tatapan hampa.

Masih mencoba mengandalikan nafas nya yang terengah engah karena berlari tadi , minato berusaha untuk merendahkan nada suara nya lalu bertanya pada gadis itu,

"siapa nama mu? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"…"

"hei, apa kau habis di putusin pacar mu?"

"…"

"ohh iya, nama ku, minato, namikaze minato, kamu?"

".. k-kushi.. na.. uzuma-kki.. hiks.."

Butiran demi butiran bening itu jatuh menuruni pipi mulus kushina yang memang sudah basah akan air hujan itu, dengan segera minato merangkul kushina dengan bermaksud untuk menenangkan nya, ia usap perlahan puncak kepala wanita itu dengan lembut dan menenangkan.

"ssstt… tenanglah, siapapun orang yang telah menyakitimu sedemikian rupa itu, ia akan mendapat apa yang sepantas nya untuk nya, dimana rumah mu? Mau aku antar pulang? Atau, kau mau kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri mu? Akan ku antarkan bila kau mau," tak pernah minato sadari, ia bisa selembut itu pada wanita ini, melihat sikap nya yang dingin pada wanita wanita hingga kouhai kouhai nya meledek nya seorang yaoi, padahal, ia normal. Hanya saja ia menyimpan trauma mendalam pada seorang wanita yang dulu ia cintai di masa lalu. Hal itu pun sukses pernah membuatnya hampir bunuh diri juga kala itu, tapi niat nya ia urungkan , karena ia merasa cukup dengan mengunci hati nya saja ia akan bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. Tapi sekarang ia bertemu dengan gadis yang bernasib sama dengannya. Akan kah ia bisa berbagi rasa pahit nya yang sangat getir itu, dan berharap bisa mebuka gembok yang telah mungkin, berkarat dan dan atau hamper membusuk itu..

Entahlah , minato tak mau tau, kalau memang jodoh selanjut nya adalah gadis ini, ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk menjaga sekuat yang ia bisa, agar tak akan merasakan kegetiran itu lagi.

"a-ano, apa kau mau kesuatu tempat nona?"

"bisakah, a-aku, kerumah mu namikaze san?"

"hee? Na-nani?"

"emm.. aku hanya i-ingin meminjam beberapa pakaian kering lalu pulang,"

"hee? Ah, a-ano, gomen, aku tak bermaksud untuk berharap hal lain, te-temo, baiklah,"

"ha'I, arigatou gozaimasu namikaze san,"

"ah, panggil aku minato saja, dengar sebutan formal itu aku jadi merasa sedikit aneh,"

"eh? Baiklah. Te-temo, toshite?"

"toshite mou? E-eto, aku merasa seperti oom oom yang menculik anak gadis dibawah umur, hhehe.."

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut diatas motor kesayangan minato yang melaju sedang di tengah rintikkan hujan yang mulai mereda itu. Dada minato terasa mau meledak, harus nya ia merasakan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuh nya, tapi mengapa yang ia rasakan malahan hawa panas yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuh nya? Ada apa dengan nya?

Tanpa minato ketahui, kushina pun merasakan hal yang sama dibalik pelukan nya di punggung minato. Padahal ia baru saja patah hati, tapi saat ia bertemu dengan minato, dan mendekap punggung minato ia tak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Hanya kehampaan yang masih tersisa di relung hati nya.

~TBC~

Review...

Please...


	3. Chapter 3

**ARDIEKA PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **Black Scandal of The Band**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Me!**

 **Warning: gajeness nista sumpaahh! Typos bermekaran(?) rated M. OOC. AU.**

 _ **Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**_

.

.

CHAPTER 3

PART MINATO NAMIKAZE

Padahal minato hanya mengingat bagian hari itu saja, tapi entah kenapa bulu tengkuk nya meremang. Satu pertanda kalau kushina ada di dekat nya atau di sekeliling nya. Entah itu anugerah atau kutukan ia bisa mendapatkan karunia itu, tapi ia selalu dapat bisa memastikan kalau kushina ada di dekat nya pasti ia akan berakhir di rencana mesum minato. Dan benar saja, disaat pintu studio terbuka perlahan, dapat dilihat helaian rambut merah nya terurai beserta kepala nya yang menyembul dari balik pintu itu.

Seketika itu juga 'minato kecil' langsung membesar dari dalam jeans minato kala itu.

"ahh, kushina chan?"

"oh, heI rin chan, maaf aku mengganggu, bisa aku bertemu dengan minato sebentar?"

"loh, silahkan, dia ada disana,"

"umn. Arigatou, m-minato kun?"

"yee, kushi chan?" jawab minato sumringah,

"umm, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"ha'I, nande?"

"ummn,, a-ano, kehamilan ku, dan,"

"aku tau kushi chan, aku akan menikahimu,"

"bukan, maksud ku, kalau kau belum siap untuk menikah, taka pa minato kun, aku tak akan memaksa mu,"

"loh? Ada apa kushi chan? Lagipula pria macam apa aku ini yang meninggalkan tanggung jawab ku terhadap mu?"

"aku hanya tak ingin kau menikahi ku hanya karena tanggung jawab mu, tapi karena mencitai ku, itulah yang aku inginkan,"

"yare yare… tanpa kau beri tau pun aku sudah mencintai mu kushi chan, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"maaf.."

"ssstt.. tak usah minta maaf, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, umm, hari ini kau tlah membuat kesalahan dengan dating kesini kau tau?"

"ah? A-apa maksud mu?"

"kita kan sudah 2 hari tak bertemu, dank au malah mengajak ku kesisi studio nganggur ini, kau akan ku hokum!"

"eehh? Ah min-!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi minato langsung menyumpal bibir kushina dengan bibir nya, ia menghimpit kushina di tembok, tangan kanan nya menempel di tembok tapi tangan kiri nya bergerilya di dada kushina. Lumatan lumatan bibir minato di bibir kushina makin menggila, kemudian bibir minato turun menjelajahi tengkuk kushina, ia betulkan letak rambut merah nya, agar leher jenjang nya bisa bebas ia jilati. Ia buat beberapa kissmark disana, ia sesapi dengan hikmat leher milik kushina itu. Yang di jilati hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan tertahan dari mulut nya.

Tangan minato kini sudah turun dari dada besar kushina ke perut lalu ke arah pinggul kushina. Dengan satu sentak kan, ia rapatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh kushina. Kushina hanya bisa menahan erangan nya, karena mulut nya telah disumpal mulut minato. Melihat reaksi itu, minato hanya menyeringai geli dihadapan nya. Dengan malu-malu kushina mendongakkan kepala nya, menatap kearah minato,semburat emarahan tercetak jelas di wajah cantik nya. Minato makin terangsang karena pemandangan itu ia langsung melumat lagi bibir kushina, tapi kali ini dengan lembut dan hangat.

Lumatan lumatan dari minato kini makin menggila. Tanpa mereka sadari, obito dan kakashi udah nosebleed di samping pintu karena memang sengaja menguping kegiatan mereka secara bersebelahan.

Grasak grusuk berdua, sampe bahkan dorong dorongan buat ngintip dari celah pintu. Zetsu yang baru dating, melihat adegan konyol kedua senpai nya hanya tersenyum gaje, mengerti apa yang sedang mereka intip. 'pasti senpai minato dan senpai kushina yang ada di dalam sana' inner zetsu menguap.

Tapi karena penasaran juga, ia akhir nya memutuskan untuk mindik-mindik dibelakang obito dan kakashi buat ikutan nguping. Berasa tiba-tiba suasana disekeliling minato jadi senyap, ia jadi curiga, lalu disela erangan kushina yang sudah hamper klimaks itu, minato berhenti menggenjot batangan nya sebentar, tapi ia piker, sudah nanggung, jadi ia klimakskan dulu milik nya, dan kushina. Saat disela terengah engah nya pasca klimaks, ia berdiri lalu dengan cepat, membetulkan resleting jeans nya, sejurus kemudian,

Brakk!

"waahh.. hebat, kompak ya lu bertiga ngintipin gua?!"

"ah! A-ano, go-gomen senpai, tapi aku baru dateng, dan penasaran sama dua senpai ini, jadi ikut ikutan deh,"

"ooo.. jadi kalo dua beruk ini masuk sumur lo ikutan juga? Gitu ?"

"a-ano, iee senpai.." sambil membungkuk dalam,

"good.. good boy, permintaan maaf lo gua terima, eiit…! Mau kemana lu bedua?!"

"hee..? mau nge jam lah, latihan, kan besok manggung, yaa kan rin koi?"

"eh! Bangke! Harus berapa kali sih gua bilang? Jangan seenak nya nambahin suffiks koi di nama nya dia!?"

"yang dipanggila aja gk napa napa? Ya kan rin koi?"

"yehhh!? Kenapa lo malah pada berkelamin bedua!? Udah siapin alat alat sana!? Kita nge jam buat besok!"

"ye senpai"

"siapp.."

"yaudah, gua mau ke wc dulu bentar,"

"wuahaha..! kebelet lu yaa…? Jangan di keluarin di wc lu!? Ntar di bantuin hanako lho!"

"bangke! Kalo ga di wc dimana? Di mulut lo?! Hahaha…!"

"sialan.."

"haha, lagian sih lu rese ajja, udah tau orgil, malah lu gangguin,"

'Sial, kenapa gua jadi terangsang gini? Mana ada rin chan lagi tadi disana' inner obito.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**ARDIEKA PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **Black Scandal of The Band**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Me!**

 **Warning: gajeness nista sumpaahh! Typos bermekaran(?) rated M. OOC. AU.**

 _ **Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**_

.

.

CHAPTER 4

PART HATAKE KAKASHI

'sial, kenapa gua malah terangsang gini? Mana tadi ada rin chan lagi disana,'

Kakashi menatap kearah obito seraya sahabat nya itu ngeloyor ke wc. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapan nya kearah obito, tampak seperti seringai. Karena sebenar nya , kakashi memang menaruh hati dari dulu pada sosok rin, sebelum rin mengenal obito. Kakashi seperti merasa dicurangi takdir, ia yang kenal lebih dulu, tapi si target malah menaruh hati pada yang baru dikenal nya. Obito.

Kakashi sudah mengenal rin dari smp tanpa sepengetahuan obito, karena memang obito tak pernah mengenal teman teman kakashi sedekat itu, karena pada saat rin kelas satu smp, ia beserta orang tua nya pindah keluar jepang, tepat nya di jerman. Di Frankfurt, sampai rin sudah berumur 19 tahun, mereka pindah kembali ke jepang tanpa sepengetahuan kakashi, ternyata rin masuk di universitas yang sama dengan obito dan dengan nya. hingga saat itu kakashi baru tersadar bahwa gadis yang berada di tengah tengah kerumunan kouhai nya itu adalah nohara rin. Teman kecil nya dulu. Entah kenapa disaat kakashi hendak menegur nya, obito masuk sambil berlari kedalam aula penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu dan menubruk rin didepan kakashi. Saat itu juga kakashi terperangah melihat adegan itu, sesegera mungkin obito bangun dan membantu rin untuk berdiri, tatapan mereka bertemu, obito mengulurkan tangan nya untuk berkenalan, rin pun menyambut nya, tatapan mereka, tatapan itu…

Rasa sesak mengalir begitu saja didalam relung hati kakashi. Entahlah, tapi rasa nya sangat menyakitkan, mengingat kepergian rin yang begitu tiba-tiba saat itu, disaat kakashi akan menyatakan perasaan nya pada rin. Itu semua adalah murni kesalahan nya, bahkan saat rin pergi pun, ia tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan nya yang sesungguh nya. Menyesal. Kecewa. Tapi mau dikata apa? Namun pada saat takdir menemukan mereka kembali, malah masuk obito sebagai pihak luar, disaat kakashi akhirnya dapat menebus semua kebodohan nya dimasa lalu, tiba-tiba takdir kembali mempermainkan nasib nya seperti _humpty dumpty_ yang duduk di pinggir tembok tertinggi. Hingga akhir nya jatuh berserakan tanpa bisa diperbaiki lagi. Itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sakit. Karena merasa terdahului oleh sahabat nya sendiri. Dan dari saat itulah, kakashi bersumpah akan menyukai rin tanpa sepengetahuan obito. Namun, ada semburat licik yang terlihat dari seringai nya kala itu. Walaupun terlihat tipis tapi tetap tampak jelas. Ia seprti merencanakan sesuatu, entahlah apa itu. Hanya ia dan author saja yang tau.. (hhehehe..)

Saat obito telah selesai dengan urusan wc nya, ia keluar sambil menebarkan cengiran degil khas nya.

"udah?" Tanya minato,

"hu'umm.."

"yaudah, rin koi, udah siap keyboard nya?"

"ummn! Ayo,"

"huh-!"

"udah jangan ngedumel mulu lu ntar cepet mampus lu mau? Kushi chan duduk dlu disana yah,"

"ha'I minato kun,"

"yosha!"

"huhuuu…!" teriak zetsu asal,

TAK .. TIKK. .. TAKK..

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" teriak obito kencang.

Alunan lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah lagu MUCC yang berjudul MOTHER. Karena minato merasa karakter vocal obito mirip dengan karakter vocal sang vokalis MUCC. Alunan lagu itu terdengar sangat indah. Sembari bermain kakashi tak melepaskan pandangan nya dari obito dan rin yang kini saling menatap didepan mereka. Tanpa kakashi sadari, ternyata minato tengah memperhatikan nya juga, minato tampak nya tengah mengendus sesuatu yang janggal dengan sikap kakashi akhir akhir ini terhadap obito. Zetsu yang juga rangkap baking vocal pria tengah membaking vocal obito disela sela reffrain, alunan gitar listrik nya berpadu dengan distorsi milik obito, berdampingan pula dengan suara debaman bass kakashi dan gebukan drum minato yang terdengar prima. Tak lupa aluna keyboard rin yang melengkapi itu semua. Kushina tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu, ia lalu mengambil handycam nya yang ada dalam tas nya, lalu mulai merekam aksi jam mereka. Ia mulai menyorot obito yang udah mulai narsis narsis gaje , sadar sedang direkam, minato, zetsu, rin, dan kakashi pun mulai ikutan narsis gaje didepan kamera. Kushina merekam permainan mereka yang sempurna itu dalam waktu 5 menit. Obito makin bernarsis ria didepan handycam kushina, merasa paling ganteng sekonoha gituloh….

"yupp! Youkatta..! arigatou minna.." jawab minato,

"yee… asik ikutan terekam, udah mulai ada pertimbangan jadi player tetap nih senpai.." zetsu girang,

"hemm, boleh dipertimbangkan," jawab minato dengan tampang serius kearah zetsu,

"hufftthh,"

"kenapa lu nyet? Ngehela napas mulu daritadi gua liat?"

"gak apa apa, capek aja,"

"yakin lu gak apa apa? Udah makan lu? Muka lu pucet tuh,"

"nee kakashi kun, apa kamu sakit?"

"aku ga apa apa beib,"

"ikh-!"

"ooh, iya, kushina chan, aku mau lihat hasil rekaman tadi dong,"

"ohh, ini rin chan, silahkan, niat nya aku mau bantu promosiin ini biar banyak yang semakin mengenal THE BLACK SCANDAL, ga apa apa kan?"

"waahh…!? Ide nya bagus banget kushina san! Arigatou nee…"

"nee, honto arigatou, kushina senpai,"

"arigatou kushina san, ide mu memang bagus,"

"ahh, ga apa apa kok, kan kalian memang sudah harus mempublikasikan band ini, aku hanya akan bantu sedikit kok, tak usah sungkan yah,"

"souka~… kushi chan, kemarilah, aku ingin bicara pada mu, kemarilah,"

"ha'I minato kun,"

"KAKASHI!"

"SENPAI!"

Saat kedua orang itu menepi, kakashi merasa kepala nya berputar, sejurus kemudian ia ambruk di sebelah obito, obito yang kaget langsung menengok kearah kakashi, dan melihat kakashi sudah terkapar dengan mulut berbusa, obito lalu mengangkat nya dan dengan bantuan rin yang memapah kakashi, ke depan pintu studio lalu ke uks didekat kampus, karena studio itu masih ada di wilayah kampus nya, jadi mereka beruntung, karena kaget minato yang sedang berbicara(baca:bermesraan) dengan kushina langsung berlari kearah teriakan rin dan zetsu, rin yang histeris langsung di rangkul kushina untuk tetap tenang. Sedangkan minato dan zetsu, segera membantu obito yang tengah memapah kakashi kearah uks.

'apa yang terjadi sama lu sob?' inner obito.

Ia bingung setengah mati melihat keadaan sahabat nya yang terkapar kejang kejang sambil mengeluarkan busa dari mulut nya, sambil komat kamit berdoa pada kami sama, agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabat nya itu. Minato yang sekilas melihat raut wajah obito, hanya bisa menenangkan nya melalui tatapan nya. Obito hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

~TBC~

Review minnaa..?


	5. Chapter 5

**ARDIEKA PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **Black Scandal of The Band**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Me!**

 **Warning: gajeness nista sumpaahh! Typos bermekaran(?) rated M. OOC. AU.**

 _ **Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**_

.

.

CHAPTER 5

'apa yang terjadi sama lu sob?' inner obito.

Ia bingung setengah mati melihat keadaan sahabat nya yang terkapar kejang kejang sambil mengeluarkan busa dari mulut nya, sambil komat kamit berdoa pada kami sama, agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabat nya itu. Minato yang sekilas melihat raut wajah obito, hanya bisa menenangkan nya melalui tatapan nya. Obito hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Normal POV

'dimana nih?' inner kakashi menyeruak karena heran tiba-tiba saat ia membuka mata nya perlahan ia ada di sebuah tempat yang warna nya serba putih. Kalu saja ia tak melihat bayngan rid dan obito yang tengah berdiskusi di dekat pintu masuk itu , ia mungkin sudah berfikiran ia ada di surga.

"hhh…"

Minato yang tengah berpelukan dengan kushina di sofa kamar pasien itu antas bangun dan melirik kearah kakashi. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah nya lalu menghampiri nya.

"daijobu ka? Butuh sesuatu? Minum gitu?"

"hm, agak haus juga gue,"

Kushina yang tadi bangkit seraya minato, langsung mengambilkan air didalam gelas yang ada di meja di pinggir tempat tidur pasien. Setelah membantu kakashi untuk minum, kushina lantas mengambil sebuah apel lalu megupas nya.

"mulut mu pasti tak ada rasa nya, aku kupasi apel ya? Sekaligus untuk mengembalikan energy mu, jangan menolak ya,"

"maaf merepotkan mu kushina san, senpai, dimana mereka?"

"taka pa, mari aku suapi,"

"hm, obito? Dia kekantin kali, sama rin mungkin,"

"oh, zetsu?"

"dia tadi lagi ke toilet, udah lu istirahat aja dulu, ada gua sma kushina disini, ga usah khawatir,"

"ne, arigatou senpai, kushina san,"

"tak usah sungkan kakashi kun, aku dan minato sempat sangat mencemaskan mu,"

"iya, aku tau, arigatou ne, dan juga, gomen, sinpai dana.."

"wakata , honto wakata ne, tapi ada yang mau gua Tanya tentang lu,"

"are? Nande?"

"apa yang terjadi sama lu dan obito belakangan ini?"

"minato kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia kan masih sakit?!"

"aku tak apa kushina san,"

"mendingan lu jawab langsung deh, sebelum gua nyari tau sendiri, bisa repot ntar,"

"iya gue tau, tapi gua mina jangan sekarang,"

"kayak ABG aja lu , pake rahasia rahasiaan, apa lu udah anggep gua ini orang lain?"

"buakan, gua Cuma,"

"Cuma apa? Gua tau lu ada feeling sma rin,"

"ahh!-"

"apa? Kaget? Ga usah, gua udah tau, salah lo sendiri ga mau cerita sama gua dari awal, sampe lu senewen sendiri gini,"

"a-ano, bukan nya gua ga mau cerita, temo,"

"toshite? Apa feeling lo itu lbih kuat dan lebih penting daripada friendship kita?"

"bu-bukan, tapi, gua ngerasa hidup gua ini ga adil! Kenapa kami sama ga pernah berpihak sama gua?!"

SREETT!

Minato menarik kerah baju kakashi, hingga kini mereka berhadap hadapan dengan jelas. Kakashi hanya bisa tertegun melihat tampang serius minato.'minato udah serius' itulah ketakutan terbesar nya. Melihat mata minato saat sedang begini tanpa terkedip saja sudah merupakan satu keberanian untuk nya, kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa diam. Hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan nafas saja tak berani. Apalagi untuk menyahuti nya.

Tapi ada yang lain dari tatapan minato kali ini, walaupun terkesan serius, tapi ada sirat khawatir dan rasa simpati yang kentara disana. Memang benar, minato mengkhawatirkan kakashi sekarang, dan juga ada sedikit simpati disana.

"apa gua harus bertanya sekali lagi? Jangan pernah sekali kali lu ucap di depan gua kalimat ADIL, karena gua tau , sampai kapan pun lu bakalan ga akan pernah tau apa arti kata itu yang sebenarnya,"

"a-ano, go-gomen senpai,"

"pikirin semua yang udah lu perbuat dimasa lalu, jangan pernah lu timpahin kesalahan yang lu buat sendiri, ke orang lain, camkan itu, kushi chan dan gua akan menikah sebentar lagi, sampai hari itu tiba, gua minta dengan sangat sama lu, urungkan niat jelek lu itu, berusahalah bersaing secara positif buat dapetin dia, kalo lu masih anggep gua aniki lu,"

"…"

"minato kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"hn,"

Mianto dan kushina pun beranjak dari kamar pasien itu lalu berjalan kearah taman di pelataran rumah sakit terbesar se konoha itu. Saat sampai di depan kamar, mereka berpapasan dengan obito dan rin.

"weh? Mo kmane?"

"gue mau nyari lapak dulu buat ngeroko, lu bdua masuk aja, zetsu mana?"

"dia lagi dikantin tadi, laper katanya,"

"lah, abis ke wc, di isi lagi, hahaha.."

"yasudah senpai, kita ke dalam dulu ya,"

"ya, silahkan,"

"dagh, rin chan,"

"yaudah, ntar kabarin aja klo lu bdua mau balik ya?"

"hn,"

Saat obito dan rin masuk kedalam, mereka heran dengan tampang tertegun kakashi yang sudah pucat seperti mayat itu, tapi obito menepis semua fikiran buruk nya itu, lalu menyapa kakashi dengan ceria seperti biasa nya.

"yo! Ngapa lu? Masih ada yang berasa sakiat di badan lu?"

"e-eh? Ga ada, gua Cuma kangen aja sama rin koi,"

"ikh-!"

"sudah sudah, kakashi kun, ini aku bawakan onigiri untuk mu, makan lah, biar kau cepat sembuh,"

"ugh, bentar gue kebelet, bentar yak,"

"ikh, jorok dasar! Yaudah sono lah!"

"hhehe, bangke lu!"

Selepas nya obito keluar kamar, dengan cepat kakashi menggamit telapak tangan rin, rin yang tersentak, hanya melihat kakashi heran. Kakashi menatap wajah rin lama, lalu kemudian,

"apakah sudah sangat terlambat untuk penebusan segala kesalahan ku di masa lalu?"

"kakashi kun, aku, gomen,"

"toshite?"

"aku sudah menyukai orang lain, gomen, kuharap kita hanya jadi teman saja,"

Kakashi yang menggenggam tangan rin dengan kuat, lalu mengendur genggaman nya. Sebenar nya kalu di bilang terkejut, ia tidak terkejut sama sekali karena ia tahu siapa orang nya. Orang yang disukai oleh rin. Yaitu obito, sahabat nya sendiri.

Rin yang menyadari tatapan kakashi yang sekarang sudah seperti orang putus asa itu, hanya bisa menatap nya penuh simpati. Lalu rin menangkup wajah kakashi dengan kedua telapak tangan nya dan mencium nya hangat. Kakashi yang terkejut awal nya mengelak pelan, tapi kemudian ia menyambut ciuman rin yang awal nya hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, kini menjadi sebuah ciuman dan lumatan lumatan hangat. Saat mereka selesai, terlihat benang saliva yang masih terpaut diantara bibir mereka, rin menghapus jejak saliva nya di bibir kakashi dengan sapuan ibu jari nya, lelehan air mata kini mengalir di kedua pipi nya. Kakashi pun kini menangis di depan rin, air mata nya turun lebih deras dari milik rin, seakan sadar ciuman tadi adalah kado perpisahan rin yang terakhir terhadap perasaan nya. Karena memang itulah maksud yang ingin rin sampaikan pada kakashi.

Dari luar, ternyata obito tengah menatap mereka berdua lewat jendela kamar yang setengah terbuka itu dengan tatapan pilu. Ada yang retak di sisi hati nya yang terdalam itu. Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi relung hati nya. Sahabat nya sendiri berciuman dengan gebetan nya di depan mata nya langsung. Dan juga percakapan yang mereka katakan juga ia dengar, semuanya, jelas , sangat jelas.

Tatapan nya berubah sendu. Jejak tangis nya sudah ia hapus. Degupan jantung nya ia normalkan kembali dengan alur nafas yang teratur. Pikiran nya ia jernih kan kembali. Obito melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dengan cengiran degil khas nya. Berusaha tak memperdulikan acting dua sahabat nya itu yang terlihat kaku. Berharap rasa sesak nya tak keluar saat menatap mereka. Api yang obito tak ketahui adalah, saat itu ada tiga hati yang sama-sama hancur. Ada yang mengeluarkan air mata selain diri nya saat itu. Entah karena apa, ia sangat ingin pulang ke kosan gembel nya, lalu pergi sejauh jauh nya dari hadapan mereka berdua. Namun ia urungkan niat nya itu. Lalu,

Rrr… rrr….. pik!

"ne, moshi moshi? Oh, ye ye, ha'I wakarimasita, ne, sakamoto san, ha'I , ne, sayonara,"

"ada apa?"

"gak, itu tadi sakamoto san, dia nanyain lu berdua, sekaligus nyuruh gua ke lab nya, ada yang mau dia titipin buat tugas kuliah besok, gpp kan gua tinggal? Rin chan mau pulang gak?"

"umh, arigatou ne obito kun, aku masih akan disini sebentar lagi, masih ada minato senpai dan kushina chan kok, nanti aku sama mereka aja,"

"oh, begitu yaa…" jawab obito dengan acting kecewa nya,

"ha'I, gomen ne,"

"ne… daijobu, yaudah gua titip rin chan yah?"

"iya gua tau, ga usah lu omong juga gua bakalan jagain dia walaupun gua lagi sakit,"

"sialan lu, udah ah, jaa.."

"jaa,"

Obito pun ngeloyor keluar kamar dengan sesak tak terkira di hati nya, saat keluar dari pintu padahal dia gak tau harus ngapain dan kemana, karena tadi ia berbohong.

Dari jauh, minato yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu, hanya menatap obito dengan tatapan galau.

~TBC~

REVIEW PUHLEASE….

Gomen minna….

Saya mohon jangan bunuh saya…. Saya seneng sekali begitu lihat udah ada yang review untuk fic saya yang gaje dan nista ini… arigatou nee.. honto arigatou…

Sekali lagi, mohon review nya minna…

#puppyeyesnojutsu


	6. Chapter 6

**ARDIEKA PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **Black Scandal of The Band**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Me!**

 **Warning: gajeness nista sumpaahh! Typos bermekaran(?) rated M(for the language). OOC. AU.**

 _ **Don't like don't read. Simple as that.**_

.

.

Chapter 6

Keesokan hari nya.

Kakashi berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan segar bugar. Obito menatap kakashi dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Minato menatap kakashi dengan tatapan cemas. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka obrolan ketika mereka telah sampai di dalam mobil kushina.

"lo, bneran udah bisa manggung?"

"hn, gue gpp senpai,"

"tau lu, harus nya kan lu _bedrest_ sehari lagi,"

"payah, kalo gua gak manggung, gue bisa kalah tenar dari lu,"

"dih, si goblok! Mana ada yg begitu?"

"iya, lu yakin mau manggung hari ini?"

"gue ga apa apa senpai, lu ga usah alay deh, apalagi lu dobe?"

"ikh, sialan lu teme, gua begini kan buat kesehatan lo,"

"ia kakashi senpai, apa benar benar bisa manggung?"

"udah deh zetsu, lo ga usah ikutan jadi alay kaya dia berdua, lo kan kouhai gue yg paling bener otak nya disini, hehe,"

"sialan lu, trus kushina san?"

"kalo itu laen soal, dia mah udah punya nya leader,"

"baguslah, kalo keadaan lo udah benar benar membaik, gua ikut seneng,"

"hn,"

Minato memacu kendaraan kushina dengan stabil menuju sekolah SMA yang telah menyewa mereka untuk manggung acara pensi di sana. Didalam mobil itu hanya ada minato, obito, kakashi dan zetsu. Sedangkan kushina dan rin , sudah berangkat duluan dengan mobil kushina yang lain ke tempat tujuan.

Tempat yang mereka tuju sekarang sudah ramai dengan para crew yang mengatur dekorasi, makanan, dan stand stand tradisional nya khas festival jepang pada umum nya. Minato keluar dari mobil disertai zetsu dan obito, sedangkan kakashi masih terduduk didalam jok mobil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat rapat. Mencoba memulihkan mood nya setelah mabuk kendaraan yang dia alami. Kakashi memang mabukan orang nya. Naik mobil sedikit, dia pasti muntah muntah, makanya selalu jadi bahan celaan bagi obito dan minato serta zetsu.

Obito yang sadar kakashi ga keluar keluar, langsung melirik kearah jendela mobil lalu tertawa terbahak bahak melihat kakashi yang pucat karena mabuk. Mianto yang melihat hal itu sontak menahan tawa nya, zetsu pun begitu, tapi ia langsung menawarkan air mineral ke kakashi.

"senpai, minum dulu, lebih baik di muntahin sekalian, biar enteng perut nya,"

"ia, muntahin sono, lu liatin aja muka obito, ntar juga keluar."

Kata kata minato sontak membuat zetsu dan kakashi tertawa kencang, tapi obito langsung diam seribu bahasa dan muncul siku siku di sudut kening nya. Sejurus kemudian, ugh! Eump!

Huekkk…!

Kakashi nembak didepan yang lain nya tapi diatas saluran air bukan didalam mobil kushina.

Minato menepuk nepuk pelan punggung kakashi, obito yang melihat kakashi nembak begitu banyak, hanya bisa memalingkan muka nya tanda jijik, sedangkan zetsu mengambil tisu didalam mobil. Obito minggir sebentar untuk mengambil hp flip nya dan membuka nya. Ia melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk dari rin, tapi langsung ia hapus tanpa dibaca. Ya, belakangan ini setelah kejadian itu obito menjauhi rin secara perlahan. Ia biarkan takdir mengambil peran nya. Ia mundur teratur mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sudah mempasrahkan segala nya terhadap kami-sama. Sekarang yang akan ia lakukan adalah melakukan tugas sebaik baik nya, manggung teratur, dan nge jam teratur, walaupun dengan berat hati ia harus menahan hasrat nya karena bertemu rin. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap berteman dengan nya, walaupun tak sedekat dulu. Saat kakashi menggoda nya dengan menambahkan suffiks koi seperti dulu pun ia kini sudah tak mau terlalu memperdulikan nya.

Ia menutup kembali hape flip nya lalu kembali memasukan nya kekantung jeans nya, lalu berjalan kearah mobil itu. Ia lihat kakashi yang sudah kembali normal, tak pucat juga tak lemas seperti tadi. Minato lantas beranjak kearah ruangan tempat mereka akan G.R, diikuti mereka bertiga sepanjang jalan.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu mereka berempat bertemu rin dan kushina yang tengah makan disana.

"wuih, belom main udah makan? Bagi bagi lah.. hhehehe…"

"iya nih, maklum ibu hamil, jadi harus makan banyak,"

"haha, bisa aja kushina senpai, rin koi? Udah makan ?"

"ehh? Ini aku udah ambil, obito kun mau makan juga? Kakashi kun mau juga?"

"tidak usah arigatou, nanti aku ambil sendiri,"

Kakashi langsung ngelirik obito sinis. Dia merasa obito tak lagi menghiraukan rin, rin yang diberi jawaban seperti itu hanya menatap obito dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merasa beberapa hari ini obito menjauhi nya tanpa sebab. Obito ngeloyor pergi kearah stand makanan dan memesan takoyaki disana dengan zetsu dibelakang nya. Zetsu pun mengikuti nya sambil bertanya Tanya dalam hati, 'apa yg terjadi sama dua sejoli ini?' inner nya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di stand makanan, obito memesan lalu memakan takoyaki nya dalam diam,(baca:cemberut). Zetsu yang heran melihat tingkah senpai nya akhir nya memberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan.

"senpai, kok diem? Sepi nih,"

"sial, masa gue makan sambil joget joget? Parah lo,"

"hhehe, kan emang udah jadi kebiasaan senpai buat bikin rusuh dimana mana,"

"hhehe, emang menurut lo gue ini Cuma biang rusuh ya dimata kalian?"

Merasakan adanya unsur sensitive di nada bicara obito, zetsu hanya diam sambil menunduk tapi,

"gak juga sih, bagi gue dan yang lain, senpai tuh ibarat api,"

"wah, bahaya donk?"

"bukan dalam artian itu, api yang gue maksud tuh adalah, yang bisa menerangi disaat mati lampu dan bisa menghangat kan disaat musim dingin, membawa keceriaan dan kehangatan yang bersamaan."

"oh, gitu,"

"hn, senpai ada masalah dengan rin chan yah? Mau cerita?"

"hn, emang gue paling gak bisa bohongin lo sama minato yah, ya gua ada masalah, banyak banget,"

"cerita aja senpai, kalo emang udah gak bisa ditanggung sendiri, buat apa di tahan?"

"iya ya, gua mau nyerah aja zet, gua mau nyerah ngejar rin, dia udah punya orang lain rupanya,"

'kenapa dia baru tahu sekarang?' inner zetsu,

"hmm, emang kenapa senpai? Kayak nya bukan lo banget deh kalo harus nyerah nyerah begini?"

"haha, abis mau gimana lagi? Gua kan gak bisa maksain perasaan orang ke gue,"

"iya sih, tapi kan,"

"hm, gua rasa waktu kita udah mepet nih, nge jam yok! Yosha!"

Mendapati omongan nya yang dipotong begitu saja oleh obito, zetsu langsung paham apa yang dirasakan senpai nya itu, dan ia mencoba memaklumi nya. Dengan anggukan nya, ia berjalan mengekori obito yang ada di depan nya. Obito menghabiskan potongan takoyaki terakhir nya lalu meneguk air mineral nya hingga tandas.

"gua mau ke restroom dulu yah, lu mau bareng?"

"gak senpai, gua disini aja,"

"ohh, yaudah, senpai sebentar yah,"

"yaudah sana, gue sama kushina dan yang lain nunggu disini aja,"

"oke,"

Sekali lagi, obito ngeloyor melewati yang lain tanpa keceriaan yang biasa ia keluarkan. Rin menatap nya dengan tatapan cemas, karena ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan obito. Ia pun bergegas mengejar nya yang sudah agak jauh kala itu. Kakashi yang melihat nya hanya bisa menghela nafas nya karena tak mampu menahan rin pergi.

"rin chan kenapa senpai?" Tanya zetsu,

"gak tau, kayak anak ABG aja tuh mereka berdua, kushi chan, kita mojok yuk,"

"hihi, ihh, minato kun, apaan sih, aku kan belum selesai makan,"

"udah jangan makan terus nanti kamu jadi gendut loh, hhehe,"

"iya iya… wajar kan ibu hamil…"

"hhehe… kalian berdua aneh senpai, udah bener bener kayak suami istri,"

"Iseng aja mulut lo zet,"

"tau lu,"

"iya iya maaf… hhehe.."

Obito masuk kedalam restroom dengan muka kusut karena kurang tidur. Tiba tiba ada yang mendekap nya dari belakang, lalu ia menengok kebelakang, ternyata rin. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian, ia berusaha jadi jutek. Padahal itu bukan dia banget.

"ngapain kamu disini? Ini kan toilet cowok?"

Ada sebersit rasa bersalah setelah ia mengeluarkan kata kata itu, karena pelukan rin langsung mengendur seketika setelah mendengar kalimat datar yang ia keluarkan.

"ada apa dengan mu belakangan ini obito kun? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan pada mu?"

"apa maksud mu? Inilah aku apa ada nya,"

"lalu kenapa kau menjauhi ku tanpa sebab?"

Sesuai dengan terkaan obito, rin pasti menyadari nya. Dan benar saja, akhir nya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga. Dengan sekali helaan nafas berat, obito memantapkan hati nya untuk melupakan rin. Tak perduli seberapa sakit hatinya saat ini.

"kamu gak bikin salah apa apa kok, aku emang begini dari dulu, lagipula, aku tak menjauhi mu rin,"

"uso! Kamu pikir aku gak menyadari nya? Katakana yang sebenar nya obito kun, kumohon,"

Dengan sentak kan kasar, obito berbalik menghadap rin.

"lalu kenapa!? Kenapa gua harus ngomong apa sebab nya!? Kalo itu semua gak penting buat lo!?"

"ahh-!"

Rin agak tersentak dengan kata kata obito yang menurut nya agak menusuk itu. Ia kaget bukan karena bentakan obito, tapi karena makna kata kata obito.

"apa gua harus bilang ke semua orang kalo gua suka sama lo? Apa gua harus nembak lo dimuka umum supaya lo tau apa yang gua rasain!? Jawab!?"

"ukh-!"

PLAK!

"kamu keterlaluan obito kun,"

"keterlaluan lu bilang? Gua keterlaluan? Huhh,"

"…."

"apa gua deketin temen lo trus dibelakang lo ciuman dengan mesra gitu? Gua keterlaluan?"

"…"

"gua, emang bajingan, terserah lo mau anggep gua apaan, gua udah gak peduli,"

Rin kemudian berlari menjauh dari obito sambil menangis. Obito langsung masuk ke dalam restroom, beruntung didalam tidak ada orang. Ia membasuh wajah nya dengan air di westafel. Ia perhatikan baik baik lekuk wajah nya. Ia menyesal. Ia sudah kelepasan, padahal ia tak bermaksud mengeluarkan kata kata itu. Rin hanya mengkhawatirkan nya. Itu saja. Tapi kenapa ia bisa sejahat itu memaki maki nya di tempat umum? Tanpa sadar obito menangis didalam sana. Tanpa suara. Hanya ada lelehan air mata yang mengalir di lekuk wajah nya yang tampan. Rin masih bearada di sekitar aula, ia berjalan perlahan dengan lesu. Ia tak menyangka obito akan berbicara seperti itu padanya. Ia benar benar tak menyangka obito bisa bicara sebegitu kasar dan menyakitkan nya pada nya.

~TBC~

Review minna?

Pojokan author…..

Minna…. Maaf kalo yusuke update nya agak lama…. Maklum lagi sibuk sibuk nya ngerjain skripsi nih..

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca fict nista ini… hhuhuhu…. Buat rating, maaf kalo gak tepat yah, abis nya yusuke gak bisa nentuin rating dengan bijak, maaf banget buat yang udah kecewa sama rating di fict ini….. yusuke emang payah! Hhuhuhuhuhu…..

Kalo gitu nanti rating nya yusuke ganti jadi rate T ataw K+ …. Sekali lagi maaf ya minnaa….

Tapi tetep makasih buat review nyaaaa….. ^^

Arigatou minnaa…. ^^,

Keep reading… ^^,


End file.
